Primal Instincts
by renagadeforlife
Summary: Shepard and Tali are busy preparing for the incoming Reaper invasion. Tali's pregnancy is getting closer to its end and her instincts are beginning to take over her once again. Stuck on a remote planet, they have time to be alone. WARNING *RATED M FOR SEXUAL CONTENT, READERS DISCRETION IS ADVISED *


Primal Instincts

Months had passed since Shepard sent out the message to Joker informing him that Tali was pregnant and that the Geth and Quarians were prepared to fight side-by-side against the Reaper forces. During that time, Shepard and Tali were constantly busy setting up the new Quarian-Geth colonies along the Perseus Veil. With the aid of the Geth's technology, the Quarians were able to eventually leave their suits that they had been accustomed to for so long. Some Quarians decided to remain in their suits as they felt so attached to them being that they have worn them essentially their entire lives. Also, due to the end of interference in their plans, the Geth were able to create a Collective that helped them become a fully evolved A.I. At first, there were some Quarians who opposed this idea due to worry that the Geth could rise up again and destroy them once and for all. These worries were easily put to rest as Shepard, with the combined help of Tali and Legion, ensured that peace between the two races would last as long as the Quarians allowed the Geth to live as free-thinking people rather than as a machine meant to serve its master.

Shepard and Tali were making their way back from an expedition trip to Haestrom to see if the planet had become anymore habitable since they had last been there a little over a year earlier. Unfortunately, Haestrom's sun seemed to be continuing on its path to a premature death. They were on their way back to Rannoch to inform Quarian leaders to evacuate all Geth and Quarians living in the Dholen system when their ship had to make an emergency landing on Arvuna in the Aysur system of the Caleston Rift.

"Keelah, I knew I should have checked the systems before we left Haestrom. I keep forgetting this ship is mere toy compared to the Normandy."

"Well", Shepard replied, "let's hope the repairs don't take too long."

"That's assuming we have all the necessary parts to fix whatever might be broken."

"True…run a diagnostic on the ship so we can find out exactly how screwed we are. Worst case scenario, we send out a message to Rannoch so they can help repair the ship and get us off the planet."

"Communications should be alright as long as those didn't get burned out."

"Either way, message me when the check is complete. I'm going out to get some air."

"I could use some company you know."

"I know Tali, I'll be quick.

Shepard turns and heads to the airlock leaving Tali to her own thoughts.

"Bosh'tet! The least he could do is stay around while I do this."

Tali, reaching the end of her pregnancy, was clearly showing the signs of late pregnancy. Her stomach was large and her breasts were swollen. Her back was in constant pain as were her legs. The two had been trying to keep a healthy sex life but in recent months, the work load had increased so much that Shepard was either never around or Tali was called off to do something. Tali, irritated at Shepard, ran the diagnostic test but her focus couldn't have been more off. Her irritation grew as her stomach presented itself as an obstacle. She had to get on her hands and knees in order to observe the machines closer to the floor. Luckily, she was able to keep herself together long enough that she found the problem and that it was something that could be fixed in a matter of hours if they had all the necessary equipment. As if fortune were smiling upon them, they most of what they needed and what they didn't have wasn't absolutely essential to fixing the ship. Tali began to walk to where the equipment was stored when she stopped herself.

"Wait", she thought, "Shepard doesn't need to know just yet. This is my chance to be alone with him." With a huge smile on her face, she began heading towards the airlock and just as she was about to exit, Shepard came back in.

"Guess what? I looked around the ship and I saw what the problem was. We can get the ship up soon if we start now."

Disappointed Tali replied, "Oh yeah, lucky us."

"Is something bothering you Tali?"

"Me? Oh it's nothing…"

As she turned to walk away, Shepard grabbed a hold of her forearm, "Tali, I know when something is bothering you. What is it?"

She sighed, "Well…I knew that too."

"Is that what's bothering you?"

"No…I was thinking of lying to you and saying we would need some time for repairs."

"Why would you think of doing that?"

"I guess…I just wanted to have some alone time with my husband. I mean, I know I'm getting so fat that you don't want anything to do with m…"

"Tali…Stop", he interrupted. "Look, I'm sorry I haven't been able to give you the attention you've needed but that doesn't mean I still don't find you sexy. We've just been so busy."

"Then let's just pretend we need escort off planet. That way we'll have at least a day or so to ourselves before help arrives."

"But how are we going to convince them that we couldn't have fixed the problem ourselves?"

"Easy", as Tali walks over to a panel. "Like this."

Just then the power cut out completely and they were standing there in near darkness.

"What did you do Tali?!"

"I overloaded the power supply…now we'll need parts we don't have and we can't leave here until it's fixed or someone takes us off world."

Looking down at his omni-tool, he starts clicking away at it. After about a minute, he lifts his head up and stares at Tali.

"What did you do?"

"I sent a message for help." A beep comes in not much longer after he sent the message. "It looks like someone will be here tomorrow to repair the ship. So I guess until they get her, we have all the alone time we can ask for."

As Shepard leaned in to kiss her, she puts her hand on his face.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing, just thought we could try something a little adventurous."

Shepard grabs her hand and walks her over to the air-lock.

"What…what are you doing?"  
"You said you wanted adventurous, well…" he pauses as the airlock opens to a scenic view of trees and a waterfall, "what's more adventurous than nature?"

"We're going to do it…out in the open?"

"Is that not ok?"

"What if someone sees us?"

"So what? I bet you'd love to have strangers watching you get fucked."

"N..n…no I wouldn't. Don't say such lewd things."

Shepard laughed, "Let's go."

He picks her off the floor, curling her in his arms.

"Put me down!"

Shepard ignored her demands as he carried her deep in the jungle. The environment reminded him of the time he was doing his N7 training in Rio de Janeiro. The air was thick with humidity and the two of them were already sweating not long after leaving the ship. Eventually, Shepard set Tali down next to a tree.

"You Bosh'tet, you know I hate it when you carry me around like that."

"Well there was no other way I was going to get this far into the jungle."

"Well…now we're here. What now?"

"Easy", he turns her around and unzips her suit.

She shrieks as her suit falls to the floor.

"Sh…Shepard what is the matter with you?! You can't just do that on some uncharted planet."

Smug, Shepard replies, "First, I know exactly what planet we are on and secondly, thanks to the Geth upgrades your immune system is as strong as mine."

"…still. It's embarrassing."

Shepard leaning up against her back, "My god Tali…you are as beautiful as ever."

He begins to feel his way up and down her smooth skin. He leans in a little closer and starts nibbling on her ear. Tali, clearly aroused, lets out a soft moan as her knees begin to buckle. Shepard wraps his arms around Tali's waist to hold her up. He kisses her neck and Tali responded by turning her head towards him and sliding her tongue into his mouth. Shepard looked at Tali's face. The sun made her pale grey skin light up and he managed to catch her opening her eyes. He looked into her illuminated eyes as the sparkled in the sun.

"So…still mad at me?"

Breathing heavily, she replies, "Not at all. This is exactly what I needed."

Before Shepard could do anything else, Tali eased her way down to her knees and began to unbuckle Shepard's pants. She pulled them down around his ankles and then she pulled out Shepard's throbbing cock. She worked her tongue gently around the shafts sending shivers up Shepard's spine.

"She's gotten really good at this", he thought to himself.

She looked at him as she worked her way to the tip and began to tease it. Nibbling down on it and flicking it with her tongue made Shepard's knees weak. He was trying with every fiber of power to hold himself up and resist crashing to the ground. As if she was catching on to his attempt to hold back, she rewarded his patience by opening her mouth wide and stuffing it into her soft mouth. Shepard felt relieved by the warmth of her mouth, but what was originally a moment of reprieve suddenly became a battle to fight off his need to cum. Her head bobbing down on his cock, she took every last inch of it until she could feel it sliding deep down her throat. Her tongue continued to work ferociously around his shaft. She felt his cock throbbing in her mouth and she knew what was coming soon. Shepard, unable to fight back the urge, grabbed a handful of Tali's smooth black hair and began to fuck her mouth until he felt the sweet release of his cum pouring down her throat. Tali only pulled back once she had collected every last drop in her mouth. She started swallowing it before opening her mouth and letting remaining cum drip down her chin onto her breasts.

"How was that", she asked seductively.

"H…holy shit Tali… you were a monster."

"Shooting a little prematurely there Captain?"

"I don't think anyone could last long against that."

"Well, we're not going to see if that's true… just so you know."

"Wasn't thinking about it…why would you think I'd want that? Do you want to do that with other guys?"

"What?! No!"

"I bet you'd love it. Have a circle of cocks around you. Relieving them one by one as the pour cum down your throat."

Blushing, "That's not true."

"You're face betrays you…you're blushing like a horny school girl."

"S…stop it."

Looking down at Tali's pussy, "Look at you…you are getting wet thinking about it."

"No I'm not."

Shepard kneels down and slips two fingers into her. Tali responds with an excited yelp.

"You can try to lie, but your body will continue to betray you."

"I….I…"

Shepard continued to stir his fingers inside her pot as she began dripping juices onto the ground. Tali would try to talk but nothing but moans would come out.

"I think I'm going to have to punish you for your lewd thoughts."

"P…p…punish me?"

Shepard nods. He picks her up and carries her over to a cut down tree. He sets her down with her back to him. He bends her over tree and drops down to his knees.

"What are you going to…." her sentence interrupted by her own shriek.

She turns her head to see Shepard on his knees underneath her licking away at her soaking wet pussy. He slides his tongue deep into as he tries to collect her juices. He pulls his tongue out and replaces it with two stiff fingers. He curves his fingers inside of her making Tali's body lose control. She grabs onto her breasts and bites down on her lower lip trying to fight the ecstasy she is feeling. She looks at her breast and sees that she is lactating on her hand. She looks at her other breast and sees that is lactating all on its own. They've had sex many times before this but something about this made her body reach a level of ecstasy she'd never felt before. Her whole body was drowning in this feeling as she seemed to lose herself to the pleasure.

"Is it that we are outside? That someone could be watching us? Am I such a pervert that I get excited over the thought of someone watching me?"

Her body began to fall towards the floor, but Shepard caught her by the waist.

"I'm not done punishing you."

"Please…no more. I don't think my body could take any more of this."

"Well, we are going to find out aren't we?"

Before she could answer, she was hit with a jolt of energy as she felt Shepard pushing his cock inside of her. It was fully erect and it was throbbing inside of her.

"You're already this huge again?"

"I can go more than once Tali…you should know that."

"Just never this fast…"

Shepard grabs onto her waist and pulls her into him. She screams from the pleasure as Shepard pushes into her faster and harder. He reaches around and starts squeezing on her breasts. She looks down and sees that she is lactating all over the ground. Seeing this, her body slips into a deeper level of ecstasy.

"Shepard has never been this forceful with me. It feels so fucking good!" She turns to Shepard with a face of desperation and says, "Fuck me…please fuck me."

Answering her request, he pushes his cock as deep as it will go and pulls out all the way before thrusting is back in.

"Smack my ass! Grab my tits!"

"You're such a slut."

"That's right…I am a slut! And this slut wants to be fucked like one!"

Shepard smacks her ass until her skin was glowing red and continued to play with her swollen breasts. He grabs a handful of her hair and yanks her towards him. She shoves her tongue into his mouth and he does the same. Their tongues tangled as if their racing each other to see whose tongue can get to the back of the others throat first. He keeps pulling her hair as he penetrates her mouth with his tongue and her pussy with his cock. After a while longer, they were finally able to break their mouths apart.

"You know", said Tali, "you were right earlier."

"Oh yeah? About what?"

"About never thinking about being with more than one guy at a time."

Shepard's eyes went wide and his cock got harder.

Tali biting on her lip, "Mmm….yeah, I've thought of having multiple guys at the same time. Oh man, thinking about all those cocks makes me so wait."

"Yeah?"

"Mhmm…I can only imagine the smell of all those fat cocks surrounding me as I started sucking them off one by one. Eventually, I'd give them the privilege of slipping their dick into me. Maybe even a couple of them at one time?"

Shepard started fucking Tali faster.

"Oh yeah, that gets you off doesn't it. Seeing your sexy wife pleasing a bunch of guys at the same time… it makes you cock twitch doesn't it?"

Breathing harder than before, he replies, "Oh yeah, it makes gets me off."

"And they could all cum inside of me now because I'm pregnant…it's not like I can get pregnant twice."

Unable to answer her, he uncontrollably slams him cock into her dripping wet pussy.

"Oh yeah Shepard, cum inside of me. Release yourself inside…I want to feel all the hot cum swirling around in my pussy."

He grabs a handful of her hair and pounds into her until he feels his cock explode inside of her. She lets out a loud scream as she cums as the same time

"Mmm…yeah, that's what I expect out of the great Commander Shepard."

The two of them collapse onto the ground, breathing heavily. It took them a few minutes to get over the ecstasy they were feeling and even after they came to, their legs were still weak. They walk back to the ship and see another ship waiting for them. It was a Quarian ship. They walk over to it and see the Quarians waiting for them outside their ship.

"There you two are. We were worried something happened."

Shepard picking up on their nervousness asked, "What's the matter solider? You seem unsettled."

"Permission to speak freely sir?"

Under their breath both Tali and Shepard say, "Oh shit."

"Permission granted", Shepard replied hoping it wasn't what he thought it was.

"When we landed, we heard screaming coming from the jungle and we worried you two might be under attack."

"I see."

"We went to go investigate but…umm."

"What is it", he replied, sweating bullets.

"Well…umm…WE'RE SORRY SIR!"

"Sorry for what?"

"We saw you and Lady Vas' Normandy."

"I see…"

Before the Quarian could respond, Tali ran up to the group of them and began yelling, "You are to forget everything you saw! What you saw didn't happen! And if I here you told anyone what you saw, I…WILL...KILL….YOU!"

Cowering in fear, the three of them replied, "Yes ma'am we will repair your ship and be on our way."

The three Quarians scramble in the ship and began repairs.

"That was a bit harsh, don't you think?"

She turns to him and grabs him by the throat, "And you…whatever I said back there, you are to forget it. If you so much as mention it ever again, I will cut your dick off and feed it to a varren! Understood?!"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good, now I'm going to lie down. Help with repairs and bring me something to eat when you're done."

She turns and storms to the ship.

Stunned, Shepard can only think to himself, "Can't wait till she has that kid."

* * *

Thank you guys for reading, this came at the request of one of my readers (who I hope I met the expectations of their story). Remember, if you have a request for me, feel free to send me a message. I'll respond as soon as possible. Hope for your continued support


End file.
